


Kenny's "Date" (Side Story 1)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Kenny/Mysterion [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: This is what happens between the time that Kenny leaves in the limo to right before he gets back home. This particular part of the story is extremely sexual.





	Kenny's "Date" (Side Story 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Sex. Lots of it. XD

As the limo drives up the long curvy driveway, Kenny can’t help but admire the view and wonder if he’s under-dressed. ‘What did I miss when he moved away?’ He thinks to himself.

The limo driver stops in front of a gorgeous fountain, he finds it slightly odd that the angel in the middle looks so much like himself and he can’t help but wonder if that’s what created the interest. The driver opens the door for him and smiles, leading him up the steps to the front door. Yet another well dressed man is at the door, seemingly awaiting Kenny’s arrival. Kenny smiles at the driver and thanks him for everything, tipping him well. “No thanks, or money, necessary sir.” The driver states, trying to decline the money.  
“Please, take it. I wouldn’t feel right if you didn’t” Kenny frowns.  
“I’m under strict orders not to, plus our boss has already paid us quite generously for our services today.” He backs away, almost sprinting back to the limo.

The doorman greets Kenny with a smile. “Welcome, follow me” he states, leading Kenny to an elevator. Kenny is in awe of the place, following the doorman and taking in his surroundings. He enters the elevator where yet another worker is waiting to show Kenny to his room.  
“Thank you” Kenny says before the elevator closes, the doorman waves and Kenny sits on the bench. “How was your travel,” The elevator assistant asks, her nametag says ‘Annie’ so he assumes that’s her name.  
“It went well,” Says Kenny, "I greatly enjoyed the views." ‘They have an assistant in their elevator? Does it get used that often?’ He notices that a particular button is more worn than the rest, the (B) button. ‘Basement maybe?’ He thinks to himself.

“Here we are!” Annie says with a smile as the elevator doors open. “This will be your room for the evening, enjoy!” She says, quite chipperly.  
“Thank you,” Kenny says smiling “Annie.”  
She presses another button and the elevator begins to close again, “You’re quite welcome, there’s a bell if you need anything while you wait.”  
Kenny notices a tip jar next to the elevator and tosses in the money he had tried to give the driver, ‘These workers are all so nice, maybe he’s not so bad to work for?’ He thinks to himself, walking over to the bed and taking off his parka.

He sits on the edge of the bed and waits, he seems to be waiting for half an hour before he hears the elevator ding again. “Hello, Kenneth.” The gorgeous redhead before him speaks with such a fire in his voice, “Sorry for the wait. I know I’m paying YOU here, but I still didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I wasn’t expecting Eric to take so long on the phone.”  
“No apologies necessary,” Kenny says with a smile, practically drooling. ‘I should be paying you, gorgeous man’ He thinks to himself.  
“Shall we get started then?” He walks over to where Kenny is sitting on the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he kisses Kenny on the neck, making him shiver.  
“Take the lead,” Kenny smirks, “Didn’t you used to be a bottom, Broflovski?”  
“There’s a lot that has changed, McCormick” Kyle drags his hand across Kenny’s chest, forcing the shirt out of the way.  
“Is that so? Why don’t you prove it?” Kenny grins, as Kyle pushes him backwards onto the bed. "Well for one, I’m ordering a playmate and trapped in an unhappy marriage.. How did I let Fatass manipulate me into a loveless marriage?” He lashes out, sighing and flopping beside Kenny.  
Kenny slides his tongue into Kyle’s mouth, crawling on top of him, moaning softly as Kyle reciprocates running his hands down Kenny’s torso, grinding against him.  
Kyle rolls on top of Kenny, forcing the makeout session to a halt.  
“Pants off.” He smirks playfully tugging at Kenny’s slacks.  
“Yes sir,” Kenny slips them off, revealing a buldge he couldn’t hide if he wanted to try.  
“Underwear too, Kenny.” Kyle rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself.  
Kenny slides those off as well, precum dripping from his hard-on.  
“You’ve grown.” Kyle states, blushing slightly, more than obviously impressed. He takes Kenny’s length in his hand, admiring it, he closes his hand around it and whimpers softly when his fingers can’t touch. “I’m impressed Kenny, you actually weren’t lying when I asked..” He looks up at Kenny, who seems to be enjoying all of this.  
“If you can’t tell, I’ve missed you.” Kenny chuckles.  
“Oh I can tell, look at the mess you’re already making on my new sheets..” He grins, rubbing at the head of Kenny’s cock.  
“Keep that up, it’s gonna be a much bigger mess!” Kenny exclaims.  
“That so?” Kyle licks at the precum, tasting it for a minute before slowly sliding the entirity of Kenny’s cock down his throat, moaning at the taste.  
“Fuck…” Kenny whispers, ‘I forgot you could deep throat..’ He thinks, moaning as Kyle begins to bob his head, curls springing out of their slightly gelled form.  
“Mmm…” Kyle moans out, using his tongue to stroke Kenny as he continues to deep throat his beautiful cock.  
Kenny looks down at Kyle, admiring his beauty as he sucks and bobs and blows. Kenny is too close, he feels the heat rising from within.B“Kyle, I don’t know if I can last much longer..”  
Kyle looks up at him, almost pouting as he rolls his eyes and forces himself back down. Kenny cums deep into Kyle’s throat, moaning loudly as Kyle continues to suck, and moan, and lick until it’s all but torture to the blonde.  
“You taste amazing” Kyle grins and slides his tongue into Kenny’s mouth, forcing him to taste himself.  
Kenny moans into the kiss, closing his eyes. “See?”  
“Is that payback?” Kenny smirks “Can’t believe you remember that.”  
“Kenny, how could I not remember that?” Kyle asks, “It was our first time.. and our LAST spin the bottle game.” He laughs at the memory of two drunk teenagers in a locked closet. “Horny you gave an anxious me a blowjob and then made me taste it as the doors opened and revealed my pants down – both of us covered in cum.”  
“Man Cartman was PISSED” Kenny laughs, “And poor Stan was just confused.”  
“He had Wendy, man.. Screw him” Kyle chuckles, “His loss though.”  
“Oh yeah?” Kenny grins, “That so?”  
“I said it, didn’t I?”  
“Is that why you looked so sad when it landed on him and he claimed he wasn’t really in the game?”  
“But then it landed on you, and I wasn’t anymore” Kyle pouts.  
“True, but you almost backed out on me”  
“We all knew about your monster dick, Kenny.” Kyle smirks, “Of course I almost backed out.”  
“Poor Clyde… I wonder who cleaned up our mess?” Kenny giggles.  
“I did.” Kyle reminisces, ‘All the while thinking of everything I wanted you to do to me.’ He thinks to himself.  
“Oh.. If you had told me I would have helped!” Kenny mutters.  
“You had to leave, something about you had to get sleep for work in the morning.”  
“Yeah, I was working on saving up to take Karen out for her birthday, but Dad kinda ruined that one for us.” Kenny rolls his eyes. “I had to pay rent or we were all about to be evicted.”  
“I’m glad you got Karen away from your parents, neither of you deserved that kind of treatment.”  
“Me too.” Kenny smiles, “But hey! I was still able to get her something pretty cool for her birthday, and she still has it!”  
“We can finish talking over dinner, but first – I want my dessert.”  
Kyle grins, forcing Kenny’s legs apart. “You’ve had enough of a break, right baby?” Kyle asks playfully as he uses some of Kenny’s own cum as lube, sliding a finger inside.  
“Ah, yes sir.” Kenny moans out softly as Kyle slides in another.  
“Good boy.” Kyle grins, sliding his pants off with the other hand, revealing a throbbing hard boner. He slowly lines himself up with Kenny’s asshole, he slides his fingers out and strokes himself against Kenny. “How much do you want this inside you? You’re already rock hard again, I know you want me.. I want you to BEG.”  
“Please, sir.” Kenny pleads, “I need to feel you filling me” He looks down at Kyle, “Please? I need it.”  
“You kind of suck at begging, but I feel a little guilty so I’ll let it slide” Kyle smirks, sliding his head in.  
“Mmm.. More.. Please” Kenny begs.  
“That’s more like it.” Kyle thrusts a little more, teasing at Kenny’s prostate.  
“Oh GOD.. MORE” Kenny yells, as Kyle thrusts in and out of him.  
“More? Oh I’ll show you more..” Kyle grits his teeth as he shoves his entire cock into Kenny, making both of them moan out with pleasure.  
“Yes YES YESSS” Kenny moans out with every thrust, “Right there, oh God.. Don’t stop, PLEASE!”  
Kyle continues to thrust in and out, pushing on Kenny’s prostate, he begins to stroke the length of Kenny’s cock as he thrusts.  
“Oh FUCK” Kenny exclaims, “I’m gonna cum again..”  
Kyle pulls Kenny into an embrace with his other arm, still pumping and stroking. He kisses Kenny passionately, moaning as they both begin to cum.  
Panting and moaning they both climax, neither of them letting go of the other.

“Kenny,” Kyle says after a few minutes of catching their breath.  
“Yes, sir?” Kenny asks playfully.  
“I have a small confession to make.” Kyle blushes and looks over at Kenny.  
“What’s that?” Kenny asks, analyzing Kyle’s expression.  
“I’m not actually trapped in a loveless marriage anymore,” Kyle says slowly. “I filed for divorce, but I wasn’t expecting him to actually fight it.” He lowers his gaze, “Eric is trying so hard to win me back, but I know it’s all just head games. He doesn’t want ME; He wants someone he thinks he can easily manipulate.” His eyes begin to fill with tears, “But the harder he tries, the more I see how he used to be sweet and caring. He used to be someone worth falling in love with, or I’d have never agreed to marry him.”  
Kenny sits there, mouth slightly agape. “Kyle,” he begins “You deserve better.” Kenny pulls Kyle towards him, leaning his head on hisshoulder. “You deserve better than Cartman, and you deserve better than sex you’ve paid for.” He kisses his cheek. “I’ve had a strict ‘no friends’ policy before tonight, this is why.” He sighs, “Because with friends, there are too many feelings involved, and with YOU there are even more.”  
Kyle looks up at him, a slightly shocked look on his face. “M-Me?” he asks. “Why me? I thought it would just be like old times, just… Having fun?”  
Kenny blushes, “More like old times than you know.” He chuckles softly.  
“What do you mean?” Kyle demands.  
“Me pining over you, you pining over someone else” Kenny replies.  
“Pining? Wait.. What?” Kyle backs away, a bit confused.  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.” Kenny responds. “I’ve had a crush on you since elementary school, Kyle. You were always pining over Stan, but Stan was straight. Then you finally realized your feelings for Cartman. I was always the toy that got played with, but you weren’t too excited about.” He sighs, “But I also never made my feelings known. I just knew you weren’t thinking of me when I was with you.”  
“Kenny that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard.” Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose. “How could I possibly think of anyone else, when I’m screaming your name. YOURS. Not either of theirs.” He gets defensive and slightly angry. “I’m a little hurt at the accusation. I’ve always taken a special interest in you.” Kyle looks up at the sandy blonde before him, “Follow me.” He stands and walks to the elevator.  
Kenny trails behind him, “Should we like, put on a robe or something?”  
“There are two waiting for us in the elevator.” Kyle smirks. “I had a feeling our night would possibly end up like this.”  
“You.. what?” Kenny is the confused one now.  
“You confessing your pining for me, and not realizing that I literally just fucking PAID to fuck you.”  
“Ah.. Okay.. I get the frustration.” Kenny blushes.

Kyle takes Kenny’s hand and leads him into the elevator. “Shut up and kiss me” Kyle leads Kenny on top of him on the bench in  
the elevator, Annie is missing from her post.  
Kenny moans softly, kissing him passionately. He grinds against Kyle as they make out, the elevator stops, but doesn’t open. Kyle had planned this quite well, “Kenny.”  
“Yes Kyle?” Kenny moans out softly.  
“Fuck me.” Kyle whispers, wrapping his legs around Kenny.  
Kenny’s cock was positioned just right that his head was already prodding Kyle’s ass. “As you wish, Sir.” He moans softly as he slowly slides himself inside. “Fuck you’re tight.” Kenny grunts out.  
“Kenny,” Kyle blushes, moaning as Kenny thrusts in and out “Same time next week?” He asks, sincerely.  
“Yes, Sir.” Kenny moans out, thrusting harder and faster now.  
“C-Call me.. Tomorrow?” Kyle whimpers out, almost unsure if he said it aloud.  
“As you wish, Kyle.” Kenny leans down and begins making out with his new client, moaning as he fucks him harder and faster with every thrust.

When they finish up, Kyle demands a shower together before Kenny leaves. “I’ll pay extra” He claims.  
“No extra payment necessary, we’ll call this part ‘our’ time.” He smiles.  
“What? Like.. Bros hanging out?” Kyle laughs.  
“Sure, why not? I did just admit my feelings to you, and you didn’t exactly deny that you had any reciprocating ones.” Kenny points out.  
“True, but I can’t form a new relationship right now, Kenny. I hope you understand, but I’ll have to make this a weekly expense.” Kyle sighs, “I’m not even completely off the hook yet with Eric.”  
“Kyle, I don’t even know what you’ve been through being married to that prick. I understand that time is necessary. If you need me to not be around, just tell me. I don’t want to make things any more confusing than they already probably are.” Kenny kisses Kyle on the cheek and smiles. “I’m just glad you finally know where I stand.”  
They get their shower, and prepare for goodbyes.

Kyle leads Kenny to the fountain, “Before you leave, take a harder look at the statue I had built.”  
“Is that middle angel supposed to look so much like me?” Kenny scratches his head.  
“Don’t let Eric know you’ve been here.” Kyle blushes, “You’re the reason he made me move out of state.”  
Kenny takes Kyle’s hand into his own, making the redhead blush even more. “Kyle, I don’t care what he thinks.”  
“It’s not about what he thinks Kenny. He’s unstable, there’s no telling what he’d do to you – or ME for that matter..” Kyle sighs. “I just don’t want you to get hurt in all of this.”  
“If it means that much to you,” Kenny begins, “I will do my best to keep him from knowing.” He plants a kiss on Kyle’s cheek.  
The driver opens the limo door, indicating that it’s time to depart.  
Kyle smiles, “I’ll see you next week, right?”  
“You have my word.” Kenny responds.  
“Call me tomorrow and I’ll set up the arrangements, next time I’ll be sure to have dinner prepared BEFORE you get here – sorry about that!”  
Kenny chuckles as the door closes behind him, feeling the heat rise in his face. ‘That went better than I expected’ he thinks to himself. ‘Good thing I brought condoms; also probably a good thing I ordered pizza back home’ he thinks as his stomach begins to growl.


End file.
